


Working Things Out

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Revenge Tickling, Tickle torture, Tickling, Ticklish Louis Tomlinson, one direction - Freeform, ticklish Zayn Malik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co-workers Louis and Zayn do not get along. Their boss Paul gives them an ultimatum: settle it or you're both fired. Can they find a way to overcome their differences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Things Out

"I cannot believe the two of you! Are you both insane?!"

Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik, employees of "Paul's Gym", were sitting on the couch glaring at each other, as they were admonished by their boss.

Just a short while ago, Paul had to break up a screaming match between the two. From what he was able to gather, the two men shouted over each other, Zayn had been working with a client and Louis was apparently doing and saying things to make him look bad. Zayn said a few things in return and the shouting started.

Paul apologized to the customer and ordered them both into the lounge. 

"You two can't do this. It is not okay. I should fire you both"

"Paul!" Zayn said.

"Come on!" Cried Louis at the same time.

"But I won't. I'll give you a warning."

Both men sighed in relief.

"And an assignment."

Zayn and Louis looked at Paul with their eyebrows raised.

"You two are going to clean this entire gym. I want it sparkling by the time I get back in the morning. If not, I'll just have to replace one or both of you" he said as he walked out of the room. 

**********************************************************************

Hours later after closing time, the two men worked in silence in the locker room. They cleaned the showers, bathrooms, collected towels and swept.

"This is all your fault you know" Louis grumbled.

Zayn sighed and continued collecting towels.

"You couldn't even take a joke and decided to pick a fight with me."

Zayn continued ignoring him.

"You need to get a sense of humor. And if you were a better trainer then I--- what are you doing?!"

Having heard enough, Zayn grabbed Louis and tossed him over his shoulder. He then walked over to the hamper they had been using and dumped Louis in it.

Louis squeaked in indignation when he was unceremoniously dropped, arse first, into the hamper where all the dirty towels were tossed. His legs, bent at the knees, hung outside the hamper. 

"Malik are you crazy?!" He bellowed as he tried to climb out, only to have Zayn push him back down and pull towels down on top of him. 

The two men continued to struggle, Zayn holding Louis by his waist and Louis trying to get Zayn off him and pull himself up at the same time. During their mini battle, Louis shifted, Zayn lost his balance, his hand went under Louis' jersey and his fingers grazed his side. 

"EEEEHAHAHAHA"

Both men froze at the sound that came out of Louis' mouth. They looked at each other and they had two very different expressions.

Louis looked slightly annoyed, but mostly fearful.

Zayn looked like his birthday had come early.

"Fuck off Malik. Don't even think about it. If you- No-NONONO-AHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis' threats were lost in laughter as Zayn used his hands to tickle his sides.  
He squeezed and squeezed, laughing at Louis' reactions.

"AHAHAHAHAHFUCKFUCKHAHAHAHAHAHAHSTOPHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"No way" Zayn shouted gleefully as he pinched his way up even further under Louis' jersey and began tickling his ribs.

"MAHAHAHAHAHAHALIKHAHAHAHAHAHAHHANONOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAA"

Zayn smirked as the once high and mighty Louis Tomlinson was reduced to a giggling little boy with a couple of tickles. It was quite a sight to see. Louis trying, and failing, to fight the laughter, attempting to fight off Zayn's tickling hands and all while still trying to climb out of the hamper and get away. Zayn continued massaging his ribs a little while longer before moving up to his armpits. Louis immediately clamped him arms down in a feeble attempt to protect himself, but all he did was trap Zayn's fingers against his ticklish target.

Louis glared at Zayn with watery blue eyes. Zayn stared back, observing the tan skin and sharp angles of his face. Louis wasn't a bad looking guy. He had striking blue eyes and a killer smile. Actually, he was quite handsome. 

When he wasn't being a cocky prick.

Zayn watched the growing battle on Louis' face as Zayn started to moving his trapped fingers. Louis' glaring eyes were beginning to water and his frowning mouth was twitching into a forced smile. It would only be a matter of time before Zayn got to see it again.

Zayn went from twitching his fingers, to full-on digging into Louis' armpits and smiled as snickers slipped out and his mouth had become a full blown smile before his hysterical laughter finally broke through.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis tried his hardest to fight back, but the tickling left him uncoordinated and helpless under the assault. He pinned his arms down and slapped at Zayn's arms with his hands. He tried lifting his arms to push at Zayn, but only opened his armpits up to more tickles. Louis then pinned Zayn's fingers again as he laughed and laughed.

"AHAHAHAHAHHANOMORENOMOREHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn tickled him from his armpits to his waist and back again before pulling away. He watched as Louis continued to laugh before walking out of the locker room.

"Maybe now you won't be such a cocky arse Tomlinson" Zayn said as he headed towards the gym to continue cleaning, leaving Louis giggling in the hamper.

**************************************************************************

About half an hour later, Louis walked into the gym where Zayn was cleaning up. Zayn looked up at the sheepish looking man and smirked before going back to work collecting towels, while Louis picked up a broom and started sweeping. 

The two continued working in silence and had the room spotless in no time.

Louis went to the snack bar and set about making a pot of tea. He and Zayn went to other parts of the gym to continue cleaning while the tea got ready. The two men would work together on larger areas and split up to clean smaller rooms.

Zayn was in one of the smaller rooms when he heard Louis say his name. The brown skinned man turned around and was surprised to find Louis standing in the doorway with two steaming mugs of tea.

"I thought you might like one" 

"Uh...thanks" Zayn said as he took the mug that was offered to him.

"Um..I'm sorry....for...you know...before. I didn't mean to be---"

"A prick?" Zayn said.

"I was going to say a jerk. Don't help. I'm trying to apologize"

Zayn put his hand up in surrender and let Louis finish.

"I didn't mean to be a jerk. I'm sorry for what I said. I hope you can forgive me"

Zayn looked at him skeptically before finally accepting his apology.

"And you didn't have to do that you know" Louis said.

Zayn looked at his curiously.

"In the locker room."

Louis blushed as Zayn chuckled.

"I know i didn't, but I'm glad I did."

"That wasn't fair. You could have just talked to me."

"I did try, but you were being a stubborn, cocky arse and I had to find a way around it. And besides, it's not my fault your ticklish"

A small grin touched Louis' features as he shook his head.

"I'm going to finish cleaning in the other room" Louis said as he and Zayn finished their tea. He took Zayn's mug as well as his own and dropped them off in the kitchen to be washed later.

A few more hours passed and both men had gotten most of the gym cleaned. Zayn, tired, stretched and yawned as he flopped down on the couch in the company lounge. He leaned his head back and it wasn't long before he had fallen asleep.

******************************************************************

Zayn awoke with a yawn and stretched. Though he wasn't able to fully stretch. He groggily looked around and it took him a few moments to realize that he was no longer in the employee lounge. 

He was in the weight room. A bit dazed from his nap, he tried to sit up and quickly realized that he couldn't. He was lying on one of the padded weight lifting benches, except his head was lying where his feet were supposed to be. His arms had been pulled tightly above his head and strapped down. His feet were up on the bar of the huge weight, his ankles strapped down. The weight itself was locked in, so their was no way that Zayn could shake it loose and possibly hurt himself, not that he could lift 200 pounds with just his legs, or arms for that matter.

He grunted as he pulled his arms, but his concentration was broken by a voice.

Louis' voice.

Zayn glared at the shit eating grin that graced Louis' face. 

"Comfy?" He asked as he leaned on the weight's bar.

"What the fuck Tomlinson?! Untie me right fucking now!"

"No. Not yet" he said as he walked around to Zayn's head. "We have some things to discuss."

"Fuck that! Let me go! How'd you even get me like this?"

"The tea."

"The tea? You arse---"

"I slipped a small piece of my sleeping caplet into your tea and simply waited."

"So the tea, the apology---it was all bullshi---"

"No, the apology was genuine. I meant every word. And I gave you the tea because I wouldn't have been able to exact my revenge otherwise."

"R-Revenge?"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you" he said as he placed his hand on top of Zayn's stomach and started scratching.

Zayn squirmed a bit, trying to shake Louis off. A giggle slipped past his lips and his eyes widened comically.

Louis broke out into a grin.

"You see" he said as he continued scratching and Zayn started to giggle. "I figured that someone who would use tickling as a punishment was probably quite ticklish themselves. Looks like I was right."

Louis then straddled Zayn and sat on his waist. He moved his hands up under Zayn's shirt and began tickling his bare skin. He skittered his fingers along his stomach, feeling it heave under his touch as Zayn tried to hold his breath, only to lose it and laugh loudly,

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANONOHAHAHAHAHCOMEONHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH"

Louis tickled Zayn's stomach and sides, laughing as he watched the hysterical expressions his captive made as he was forced to laugh.

"EEEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

Louis moved further up Zayn's shirt and tickled his ribs. Rubbing the skin didn't seem to tickle him much, but poking and squeezing the fleshy skin between each rib nearly had Zayn shooting off the bench.

"OOOOHOHOHOHOHOHNONONONONAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis laughed at Zayn's reaction and the look of his hands moving around under Zayn's tight red tshirt. It looked like two tennis ball rolling around.

Moving up even further, Louis touched his finger tips to Zayn's armpits and smiled at the look on Zayn's face. It was a cross between panic and hilarity. He knew what was coming and feared it, but couldn't fight the smile and giggles that were bubbling up and out of him at the thought of being tickled.

"Tomlinson please---please don't---No! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis ignored his pleas and danced his fingers around. The tightness of Zayn's tshirt kept him from moving around as freely as he wanted, but he was still able to get the job done. Scratching at the smooth skin, pinching and most devastating of all, drilling his fingers into the ticklish hallows.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn moved his head from side to side as he laughed and begged. He was sure that Louis was going to drive him insane.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis tickled up and down Zayn's upper body for a little while longer before stopping.

"Oh thank goodness" Zayn said through his giggling. "Oh no" he finished as he realized that Louis wasn't quite finished yet.

Louis had pulled a pair of scissors from a small box on the floor, Zayn hadn't even realized it was there, and had begun to cut away Zayn's t-shirt until the young man lay bare chested before him. He lightly ran his fingers over the newly exposed skin. His hands moving up and down as Zayn continued catching his breath. Louis watched Zayn's face for any sign of reaction to his touches.

He was pleasantly surprised to see Zayn's eyes flutter and his lip between his teeth as he explored his slim body with delicate touches. Zayn would gasp and his back would arch when Louis caressed his skin. 

It gave Louis a bit of a thrill to see his normally stoic co-worker reacting in this manner. Laughing, gasping and just coming apart all under his hands. He was causing this and he was determined to see just how far he could push Zayn.

Louis finished his exploration and catalogued spots he would focus on later. He leaned forward and starting at Zayn's wrists, trailed his fingers to ended of his arms, stopping just short of Zayn's armpits. 

Zayn snickered as his skin was teased, but would burst into loud laughter every time Louis got close to his armpits. The blue eyed boy then focused his attention on the backs of Zayn's arms and started scratching & squeezing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis continued squeezing and scratching his way down into Zayn's armpits and was startled by the loud laughter that flew out of his mouth. Louis pressed his fingers into Zayn's armpits and moved them around in a steady circle.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHANONONONONONAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Louis grinned as Zayn laughed rolling his head from side to side. He then went from pressing his fingers to spidering them up and down in Zayn's armpits. 

"HEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE"

Louis was enjoying himself immensely. He had his rival tied up and was exploiting his weakness. He didn't hate Zayn, he just thought that he was stuck up. Louis liked to play around and be a bit mischievous. Zayn was so quiet and moody sometimes. He never responded to any of Louis' pranks, would hardly talk to him and would never go out for drinks with him (or any other employee) after work. This was the first time he'd seen Zayn so uninhibited. He'd never seen him smile so genuinely and laugh so freely, even if it was forced.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis tickled his way down to Zayn's rib cage and instead of poking and prodding at them, he curled his hands into fists. He then used his knuckles to tickle by rubbing them up and down vigorously against Zayn's ribs. This tactic caused Zayn to howl in laughter.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Louis kept rubbing, being sure not to press to hard. He didn't want to hurt Zayn, he just wanted to make him laugh and maybe take him down a peg or two. 

Zayn sputtered and laughed as his poor ribs were tickle rubbed. He was lost in ticklish laughter and prayed for it to end. He knew that Louis hadn't liked him and the fact that he was torturing him like this simply confirmed it.

Louis stopped rubbing his knuckles against Zayn's ribs and trailed his fingers down the bound man's sides. Louis began squeezing his sides and stomach, but was disappointed to find that tickling this way only got a few giggles from Zayn. Louis decided to switch it up and skitter his fingers across Zayn's toned tummy and was rewarded with loud laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHSTOHOHOHOPHAHAHAAHAHAHAHPLEASEHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"That's better" Louis said as he tickled.

Louis scratched all around and laughed as Zayn tried to suck his stomach in. He couldn't keep it up for long though. Louis' fingers simply continued to tickle and Zayn would eventually lose his concentration and fall right back into uncontrollable laughter.  
Louis even tickled Zayn's navel. A spot that Zayn didn't know was, or could be, ticklish. Louis used both his pointer fingers to scratch along the edge before pushing both fingers in and vibrating them.

"OHSHITHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEEEEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis then leaned closed and replaced the fingers with his tongue. He pushed it in as far as he could before curling and swirling it around in the little pocket. Louis then pulled his tongue away, used his pointer fingers to pull at Zayn's navel a bit and began blowing cool air into his navel.

"HAHAHAHAHAHFUCKFUCKFUCKAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn's stomach quivered as he laughed hysterically. He couldn't believe how such a small part of his body that he never even focused on could be so ticklish and drive him nuts.

Louis stopped blowing air into Zayn's navel and moved his tickling fingers to the tops of his thighs and started squeezing. The equipment Zayn was strapped too shook under the force of his reactions. He was straining to get free, but the straps never gave an inch. 

"PLEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEZEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANONOAHAHAHA"

Louis kneaded his captive's thigh muscles looking to get the most laughter out Zayn. He squeezed and squeezed, enjoying the helpless snickering he was drawing out. Louis noticed though, that the higher he tickled on Zayn's thighs, the higher his laughter seemed to go in pitch. And of course he decided to explore this and see what he could possibly make Zayn do. He went higher and higher until he was tickling the crease where Zayn's crotch met his thigh through Zayn's trackies. He used all four fingers on each hand to tickle the creases.

"EEEEEEYEYEYEYEYEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEEYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis took advantage of the newly discovered spot and cackled right along with Zayn. He tickled and tickled until one of his hands slipped and brushed against Zayn's half hard cock and Zayn moaned through his laughter as a result.

The blue eyed boy bit his lip and paused his tickling. He hadn't meant to do that, but now that he had, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Zayn was half hard and it was because of Louis, or really what Louis was doing to him. Louis couldn't help but be a little proud of himself and very happy over this piece of news. 

Zayn, though still laughing, was fully aware of what had just happened and how it had made him react. He was really embarrassed by his body's reaction and he was afraid that Louis was going to make fun of him over it. This had never happened before. He'd been tickled before, yes, but he'd never had this kind of reaction. He was wishing so hard that he didn't fancy the hell out of Louis Tomlinson. He liked him quite a bit and that's what made their rivalry so hard to deal with. He was shy and quiet and Louis was the opposite. He had hoped that maybe they could get to know each other, but was wrong. Louis didn't seem to like him very much even though he did invite him out a few times. He thought Louis was just pretending to want him around and thought that if he got to know Zayn better, Louis would not like what he learned and wouldn't want to deal with him. He ended up being right though. Why else would Louis torture him like this? Zayn was damning his body's betrayal in his mind.

To be honest, the reason why Louis was so focused on Zayn and gave him so much attention was because he fancied him. He pulled the pranks and told jokes to try and make him laugh. Get him to open up a little. He would invite him out as a way to get to know him better and maybe finally be able to work up the nerve to ask him out on a real date. Louis was starting to give up, but with this new found knowledge, maybe there was still a small chance something could happen. 

He didn't want to get his hopes up though. By the time he was done, he'd be lucky if Zayn continued speaking to him and even more lucky if he didn't sue him.

"Um...Louis...." Zayn whispered hoarsely, pulling Louis from his thoughts. "Are you done?---Can---Can you let me out now?"

Louis looked at Zayn's teary Hazel eyes and just wanted to let him go, cuddle him up and apologize over and over (with kisses).

"Not quite yet Malik. I'm not done."

"Louis please----please stop this. I can't laugh anymore--oh no please---AHAHAHA" Zayn's pleas were cut off as Louis started lobster-clawing his knees for a few minutes, before moving down to his feet. 

Zayn continued to plead through his giggles as Louis removed his trainers and socks, revealing his bare feet. They were brown on top, his soles were a light shade of caramel and looked extremely soft. Louis couldn't help himself, he reach out and stroked a single finger down Zayn's left foot, marveling at the softness. 

Zayn gasped from just the one finger and his toes wiggled.

"Please Louis---please don't---I know you don't like me--I get it, please don't do this. I won't say anything. I'll-ill even leave if you want. I can find another place to work---"

Louis stood there dumbfounded as he listened to Zayn babble.

Zayn thought he didn't like him?

Zayn wanted to quit?

He wanted to quit just to get away from Louis.

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO.

"You think I hate you?" Louis asked finally finding his voice.

"I know you do."

"You couldn't be more wrong--"

"Then why are you doing this? Oh yeah, I remember now. "Revenge". This is how I know."

"No, well okay. Maybe that's why I did it initially, but I'm not doing it because I don't like you or because I hate you. That's most definitely not it."

"Then why?" 

"Because...." Louis trailed off. His mouth suddenly felt like sand paper and it was hard to focus with Zayn's hazel eyes staring at him so intently. So instead, he used his fingers to tickle Zayn's foot for a few minutes, smiling as Zayn laughed.

"That's why" Louis said as Zayn's giggling subsided. He continued when Zayn looked at him curiously.

"I've never seen you smile. Like you're doing now. I've never heard you laugh loudly like you didn't care who was listening, like you've been doing this whole time. Admittedly, I did tickle you to get revenge, but I got passed that. It got to a point where I did it because I wanted to make you laugh and smile. You never respond to my pranks and jokes. You practically ignore me when I try to talk to you. And you never accept my invites out for drinks. You don't owe me anything, of course, but I just, in a weird way, thought that this could be my last chance at getting through to you" Louis blurted out in one long breath and finished, feeling like he was going to vomit.

Zayn lay there turning over Louis' words in his mind. 

Louis didn't hate him. 

He actually liked him!

Louis felt the same way about him, that he felt about Louis!

"I'm sorry. For all this" Louis said as his words cut through Zayn's thoughts. "I'll untie you now" he finished as he reach for the straps holding Zayn's feet.

"Wait. Um..." Zayn stopped him. "I--uh. I'm not angry. Not anymore. I thought you were doing this because you hated me."

"Silly boy. I could never."

"And I never responded to you partially because I thought you hated me and partially because I thought that if you got to know me better you wouldn't be interested. Guess it was a big misunderstanding on both our parts."

"Yeah" Louis agreed.

The two men were quietly thinking about these newfound revelations and it was Zayn that was the first to speak.

"So are you going to keep tickling me?"

"No. I'll untie you"

"Well, you don't have to. You could....um, keep going maybe?"

Louis' eyebrows nearly disappeared into his fringe at the suggestion. He couldn't believe it. Zayn wanted him to continue.

"Really Mr. Malik, I am so surprised. I had no ideas you were so kinky. You must really be enjoying this" he finished as he looked pointedly at Zayn's crotch.

"I'm not the only one Mr. Tomlinson. I can see those tented shorts from here you know."

Louis blushed and immediately raised his hands to tickle Zayn's feet.

"You're talking too much. I think it's time you started laughing again" he said as he scratched at the bound soles.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAOHNOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEYAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis happily scratched away at Zayn's feet. His fingers flying up and down the flailing soles. Zayn shook in his bonds and moved his feet from side to side, but Louis fingers followed closely and continued tickling the soft skin. 

Louis placed one of his hands onto of Zayn's right foot and tickled with his other hand. Zayn's laughter became a bit more frantic now that his foot had been immobilized and he could no longer flail his foot as a way of fighting back. His other foot though, moved wildly despite not being tickled at the moment.

Zayn laughed heartily as Louis scribbled his fingers along his sole. Sometimes, Louis would tickle with one finger and that drove him crazy too. He would stroke up and down. He would scratch all over. He would tickle in the form of figure eights. It was almost like he was teasing Zayn. Letting him know just how much control he had over his ticklish body using just one finger.

Louis tickled upwards and focused on Zayn's wiggling toes. He scratched at the pads, he would stick all four fingers underneath the toes and vibrate his fingers and he would stick a finger between two toes and twist it back and forth. Zayn screeched when Louis touched his toes and the weight bench he was strapped to rattled under him as he laughed and pulled at his bonds. 

"EEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Never stopping his tickling, still focusing on the toes, Louis leaned towards Zayn's foot and blew a huge raspberry onto the middle of his sole. Zayn's hysterical laughter reverberated around the empty weight room. It was so loud it nearly shook the walls. Louis simply grinned and continued blowing raspberries until Zayn laughed and babbled incoherently. 

He then moved on to the next foot and gave it the same treatment, raspberries and all.

Once he been tickled into silence, Louis decided to give his laughing captive, and himself, a bit of a break. After a few minutes Zayn's laughter returned and the sound of it went straight to Louis' groin. This sexy ticklish man was going to make him crazy.

Zayn blinked away his tears of laughter as he giggled. His smile becoming his own as his laughter subsided. 

"I think you've had enough of a break" Louis said as he dug through his pockets looking for something. 

"A break? You mean you're not done?" 

"Nope. Won't be done for a while yet" Louis said as he finally found what he was looking for.

A look of realization dawned on Zayn as he recognized the object in Louis' hand. 

It was his comb. His six inch red and black comb that he carried around with him to keep his long hair in line.

"How'd you get that?"

"It fell out of your pocket when I carried you in here. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. I was going to return it to you, but I've discovered a potential use for it, so you'll have to wait a little longer for me to return it."

Zayn looked on confusedly until he saw Louis lowering the comb's teeth towards his foot. Louis once again placed his hand on top of Zayn's foot and simply placed the comb against Zayn's foot. He was watched as the trapped sole flexed and trembled in anticipation. Louis looked at Zayn's face. His eyes squeezed shut and his lip between his teeth as he waited. 

And why make him wait longer than he had to?

Louis continued watching Zayn's face as he slowly moved the comb from side to side. Zayn shook his head from side to side and breathed heavily through his nose. Still Louis moved the comb steadily. No wild tickling, no tricks.

Just side to side.

Over.

And over.

And over again.

Zayn's features finally crumbled into a look of defeat before finally giving in to the incessant tickling. He cackled and screamed as he delicate soles were ravaged under the teeth of his own comb. Louis began to move the comb up and down as he continued tickling in a side to side motion.

Once he worked his way down to the heel, Louis moved the comb up and down the length of Zayn's sole. He continued combing his foot repeatedly. He then started to put the comb between each toe and sawed it back and forth.

Zayn's laughter became silent as he gasped and struggled. Louis continued his torture until a loud snort came out of Zayn's nose. Both men were so surprised by the sound, that they both laughed. Louis laughed so hard he had to stop tickling and clutch his sides. Zayn laughed from the tickling and from the sounds he had begun making. He'd never snorted in laughter before and the more he laughed, the more he snorted and the more he snorted the harder he and Louis laughed.

Finally both men calmed down and Zayn's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Louis lowering the comb to his left foot to begin the process all over again. He moved back and forth between each foot. Laughing as Zayn laughed and snorted as he was tickled out of his mind.

Sticking the comb back into his pocket and Louis walked towards Zayn's upper body. He straddled Zayn's waist and immediately dove into tickling his vulnerable pits, ribs, tummy and neck, causing another laughing fit. Zayn cackled and shouted, but then groaned through his laughter when Louis began to play with his nipples. 

He tugged and pinched until they were standing at attention. He then enclosed his mouth over one and then the other, biting and then soothing with his tongue. Zayn moaned and laughed breathlessly as Louis tickled all over his body and teased his nipples. Focusing light tickles on Zayn's armpits, Louis kissed his way up his giggling captive's chest and lavished attention on his neck. 

Zayn giggled and sighed. He bit his bottom lip and groaned as Louis began worrying his teeth against a spot just underneath his ear. He sucked, nibbled and licked to sooth the sting he left behind and finished by kissing all over. 

Louis slowed his tickling to soft caresses and press his forehead against Zayn's before kissing him. It was tentative, soft and sweet before it became more exploratory. There mouths were slotted together when Zayn ran his tongue along Louis' bottom lip and was granted entrance. They snogged for while, before Louis finished with one final kiss before he started tickling Zayn's armpits once more.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAFUCKINGHAHAHAHATEASEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Louis laughed and tickled his way down Zayn's body, giving the really sensitive spots some extra attention. After tickling his waist for a bit, he stood up and smugly grinned at the results of his tickle torture. 

Zayn's cock was completely hard and standing at full attention tenting his black trackies. Louis lightly tickled Zayn's cock and felt it jumped beneath his fingers.

"Louis---hahahahahahaaaaa---FUCK---please-----please---"

"You're so demanding" Louis said as he stopped tickling and worked Zayn's joggers down. "You're lucky I like you."

Zayn sighed in relief as his cock was freed. It was aching, red and leaking pearls of precum. He jumped and whined as Louis reached out and ran a single finger along the underside and around the head, smearing the cum. Louis gave Zayn a few strokes as he placed his mouth around the tip and sucked lightly. He took Zayn into his mouth inch by inch, until he was touching the back of his throat. He licked and sucked as he bobbed his head up and down. He used one hand to massage and tickle Zayn's balls and the other to tickle his stomach. 

Zayn's breath hitched as the varying sensations worked their way through his body and brain. Louis' mouth felt so good that he didn't even mind the tickling at this point. It actually enhanced everything he was feeling. 

On and on it went until finally Zayn's orgasm hit him like a freight train. His toes curled and he arched as much as his bonds would allow. Louis stopped tickling and made sure he swallowed every drop. He pulled off with a pop and tucked Zayn back into his trousers.

Louis stood up and walked back to Zayn's feet as he bathed in the afterglow of his orgasm. He used one hand to untie one foot while using the other hand to tickle it. Undoing the straps should be a two hand job, but Louis thought that this would be more fun.

"AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Zayn laughed as his sensitive body was flooded with ticklish sensations again.

Louis continued until he had managed to untie both feet and gently set them down. He then straddled Zayn standing up and did the same thing with his armpits. He used one hand to unstrap and the other to tickle.

Zayn lay there giggling until he was finally free from his bondage. 

Suddenly, Louis let out a yelp as Zayn sat up and grabbing Louis by his waist, tickled him until he was the one laying on the bench where Zayn's feet had once been. He quickly tied Louis' hands to the weights and viciously tickled his upper body until Louis was squeaking and squealing in laughter.

Zayn then swiftly pulled Louis' shorts off, tossed them aside and immediately took his hard prick into his mouth. Louis groaned as Zayn's amazing mouth bobbed up and down on his cock. Those groans then became mixed with laughter when Zayn, while holding onto the sides of Louis' arse "accidentally" (or so he would later claim) dug his nails in and tickled him. Deciding to take advantage, he continued pressing in and tickling as he sucked.

Pretty soon Louis' moaning laughter died in his throat as he came with a shudder and a gasp. Zayn wiped his mouth when he was done, stood up and gave Louis a few more tickles on his tummy before letting him go.

The two gathered their things and made their way back to the employee lounge. They lay on the couch together kissing and cuddling.

"So, I guess this means we can finally go out for drinks together" Zayn said as he lay against Louis' chest and while he stroked his hair.

"Well, I was thinking more like dinner actually" Louis countered.

Zayn sat up and looked at Louis, smiling as his cheeks turned pink.

"Dinner eh?"

"Yeah. That's what two people that date tend to do" he answered as his cheeks became pinker by the moment. 

"You're asking me out on a date?" Zayn asked. He was dragging this out as much as he could. He enjoyed watching Louis squirm.

"Yeah. So? Would you like to do on a date with me?"

"No" Zayn answered simply.

"No?" Louis repeated as his heart shattered.

"Nope. I guess you'll have to find a way to change my mind. Maybe you could think of a way to convince me" he finished with a grin.

Louis smiled at the beautiful man straddling him.

"I'm sure I can come up with something" he said as he reached out to tickle Zayn's waist.

Zayn squealed in delighted laughter as Louis pulled him down and switched their positions, tickling him all over.

He laughed and squealed out a succession of "Yes'" until Louis was satisfied.

The two men continued playing around, until they remembered that they had a job to finish. Not much was left, but they still had a job to do. 

It didn't take long to finish and the gym looked brand new by the time they were done. The two men spent the rest of their time snogging until it was almost time for their boss to arrive. 

About an hour later, Paul arrived at work and found the men in the weight room polishing the mirror. He was incredibly surprised at how nice his gym looked. 

"Well boys, I'm impressed. Didn't think you would get it done."

"You need to have more faith in us Pauly" Louis said as Zayn nodded along.

"Don't call me Pauly. You proved me wrong this time, but I don't want to see you to acting the way you did before. It's bad for the company and its bad for business, I want you two getting along from now on."

"I don't think we'll be having that problem anymore Paul" Zayn said.

"Good to hear it. Now you two go get ready for the work day. I'm gonna sneak in a quick work out before our customers arrive.

The two men grinned at each other and headed towards the door that led out of the weight room and towards the front desk.

"What the fuck is this? Why their straps on this thing?" Paul asked.

Louis and Zayn scurried out of the room and burst into laughter.


End file.
